


I Put A Spell On You

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: Victor and Yuuri were hitman that worked for the governments, until they fell in love.They were told to spilt after being together, instead of fighting for one another; they allowed themselves to be torn apart.Just after years of believing they'd never seen one another again.. They do.An angsty hitman au that only surfaced my twitter.





	I Put A Spell On You

There was something bittersweet about how Victor fell in love for the first and only time.

Victor could never say he was romantic, never understand those cliches that many people adored watching and reading. Those songs about heartache for another or falling in love with the color of someone's eyes, they didn't relate to how Victor was feeling about people for years. The only person he'd only ever say "I love you" to was his mother, who showed him the type of love that was expected from a parent. But that was the love that Victor had only knew about.

Anything past that, he was unfamiliar with. The thought of falling in love didn't really worry him, besides, he wasn't capable of love. He wasn’t in the right type of position to be going about falling in love, and his father made it seem like a show of weakness. “It makes even the strongest men turn into dumbstruck fools,” he always said. And Victor listened. Besides, who would want to love a creature as heartless as himself?

This story isn't about him falling in love. Victor didn't believe in falling in love at first sight.

But, meeting Yuuri almost changed his mind. It made him wonder for the first time if there might be some truth behind the beautiful phrase clamoring about love with a glance. If it wasn't for the circumstances that lead them to their first meeting.

Victor remembers every detail.

He was newly at the age of twenty, and in no position any young man should be in. Rough rope restrained his wrists and held his arms back, and the wooden chair he sat in had splinters digging into his arms. His beautiful hair, much past the average length of a man, had been thrown into a ponytail that  _burned_ , burned because of a man who seemed to enjoy dealing pain more than any normal person should.

His face stung from countless beatings, his tears being his skin’s only solace from the hurt. Sweat accompanied it soon after they started to fall, mixing to create a salty concoction of bitterness and pain.

Only sounds in the small room of the Safe House was his own heavy pants and heartbeat that went to his ears. He can recall the fuzzy vision with the damp, white rag that hung from the large, blue bucket. He knew its contents. And he was sure he wasn’t the only one who had been subjected to its torture.

The men left the room after Victor didn't try to speak again, leaving him alone and waiting for when they'd come back to do more damage. His body was aching from the previous pains. There was a part of him that was positive he was going to die here.

Victor Nikiforov was young and stupid, thinking he was invisible and past everyone. Instead, the cockiness got him caught and thrown into this Safe House in the middle of nowhere.

There were burn marks across his chest and bruises forming all over his shoulders and stomach. Victor knew his lip was bleeding as well as the cut on his head from hitting the wall that still hasn't stopped from yesterday. Everything was beginning to grow blurry around him, the men who left him there before they were needed back in an hour or two would make sure it continues. But Victor wasn’t ready for more.

Victor was prepared for death.

Until he heard him. The empty sounds of gunfire, it clicked one by one without a problem. No hesitation in the shots or disruptions within the walls of concrete. All the shots were from one person, he could tell there wasn’t any defensive shots back. Victor remembers thinking if an enemy found out the American's were keeping him here, praying it wasn't anyone from a place he knows he wanted in. Not even thinking that Yakov might've had sent someone to get him, such as Chris or Mila.

But, no one has discovered the location of the specific Safe House yet, not even Victor himself.

The door opened to the room he was placed in, his eyes meeting someone he'd never seen before. The man was dressed in black, dress pants with a white, dress shirt that had some splatters of blood on it. His hair was a mess and cheeks flushed, a gun tight in his hand. Victor watched the man tuck the gun back into the holster, pulling out a knife. His body stilled as the man walked over to him with the weapon, almost flinching until he felt the man tugging on the ropes.

"Can you stand?" was the man's first words.

The angelic voice was so soft that Victor almost didn't hear it, but he shook his head. He'd been sitting in this chair for ages, he can already feel how sore they are from the beating he got this morning and the days before. The man nodded in understanding, finishing up the rope.

His hands and legs were released from the tight rope and the man put Victor's arm around the back of his own neck to place his hands beneath his knees, pulling Victor off the floor and in his arms. So much warmth radiated from the man that held him.

It was as if an angel had fallen from the sky at one of Victor’s hardest times. Holding him securely and carefully, all Victor could do was tuck his head into his neck and hold on tightly.

"Let's get you out of here."

Victor let out a whimper in relief, holding onto the man as they walked down the hall. Stepping over dead bodies that he had a perfect memory of, their faces that held smirks were now lifeless. It was more pleasing to see than he cared to admit.

They were out of the Safe House, he covered his eyes from the bright light outside. Going to the car that the man brought in the deserted area. He was helped into the passenger seat of the car.

Once the man got in, that's when it happened. He finally got a good look at the foreign man before him, starting the car and taking off. Victor gazed at him curiously, this man saved his life and the last thing he is sure he wants to remember is his face when dies in this car. His eyes were heavy, trying to catch the details.

"Victor," the man spoke. "Stay with me. The hotel isn't too far, only twenty minutes out. Can you stay awake for me?"

Not a word left his mouth but he nodded once again, his head ached from the movement and he groaned.

"Can you answer some questions for me to show me you can respond? Tap my hand once for yes, two for no."

Victor found the man was holding out his hand for him and nodded. There were a lot of things Victor could remember and forgotten that day. His senses were strong that day like he was meant to feel him. Remembering his voice as he spoke to him so softly, his eyes peering into his own to reach for what Victor didn’t know, his touch grasping his hand and rubbing his shoulder, and his entire being.

It was all thanks to him that he was alive and continuing to bring pain to those that inflicted on him. It was thanks to him that Victor was here now, standing in the middle of a ballroom full of wealthy liars that are the reason he’s here.

As soon as Victor laid eyes on  _him_ , all the memories overwhelmed him without warning.

The shape of his silhouette standing tall at the bottom of the ballroom staircase. It took his breath away. His chest tightened, watching the man look around cautiously as he always did. Hands grasping the base of the champagne glass with nerves that Victor can still read to this day.

It was hard to look away. This was the man who saved him many times after the first meeting. Still beautiful as ever. Victor stood still from his spot next to Chris, who was knocking up a conversation with a couple gentleman. Within seconds, Yuuri’s eyes found his own.

His breath had disappeared and all the voices around him drowned out, Yuuri stared at him with utter awe. Victor looked different from the last time he saw him. His hair short with a fringe in front of his eyes instead of the long, platinum hair that fell past the small of his back.

Taller in height and his lean body made him seem higher. Instead of a show-stopping dress that he’d wear during missions with Yuuri, he was in a tuxedo that fit him better than anything he’s ever own. The navy tone of the suit complimented his eyes, the eyes that never left Yuuri.

Victor found his legs moving on their own and towards the older man, who was already meeting him halfway. They stood face to face for the first time in five years. The younger man realized how much Yuuri still looked the same though he seemed different. His eyes big and brown, looking innocent but knowing there was more to him. Yuuri grew slightly, more in muscle than height.

The suit he wore fitted him well enough to see some details that Victor can remember praising him teasingly about. The messy, black hair was now gelled back perfectly, accenting his jawline and cheek structure.

_A walking masterpiece._

“Victor,” Yuuri’s voice rang softly in his ear. “What are you doing here?”

“I think I should be asking you the same thing,” Victor responded quietly. “ _Yuuri_.”

The older man’s breath shuddered from the simple sound of his name rolling off of Victor’s tongue. It was as if he practiced the name like a prayer. Victor felt himself going back to the start of their lives when they were together. But now, they stood as strangers.

“I’m here on business.”

His blue eyes flickered at the tone Yuuri used, “Business?”

“That was the plan.”

“Is that so?”

Their eyes continued to focus on one another, the party had began to disappear from his view. The sparkle of the gold interior and lights blurred off behind Yuuri, brightening his appearance that could’ve blinded anyone that dared to take a glance. All Victor could do now is fight the ache his heart pushed out. The ache that followed him from the day Yuuri disappeared until now, he waited so long and thought he would be ready for this.

“You look different,” Yuuri mentioned.

The younger man peered down at himself before looking back at him, “I feel different.”

But, Victor was a lost cause now. Here Katsuki Yuuri was in front of him and he’s starstruck. Yuuri looks beautiful. His lips parted and before Victor could get out another word, Yuuri placed his glass upon a tray that a waiter was holding as he walked by them. The same hand reached out to Victor, empty with hopes to be filled again. The younger man glanced at his hand with curiosity.

“Dance with me.”

It wasn’t a question.

It was never a question with Yuuri because he knew the answer either way, especially when it was towards Victor. Victor’s lips rose to a smile and taking his hand silently, not trusting his own voice and letting Yuuri lead him to the floor where the others continued to rotate around with one another to the soft music played by a band near the end of the room. The instruments danced along with the people. Everything felt familiar.

The way Yuuri’s hands caressed his shoulders and around his neck to pull Victor against him. His hands instantly fell around Yuuri’s waist, holding the small of his back. They began to move. Victor never knew how to dance, never had the chance to learn.

Then he met Yuuri, who was the one that had issues falling asleep so they’d sometimes find themselves in the middle of the bedroom with their arms grasping one another. Feeling the cold wooden floor beneath their bare feet as they danced to only the music in their head and lips moving in sync. Victor fell in love with Yuuri’s passion the same way he fell in love with Yuuri, slowly then all at once.

Victor’s hands trembled at the recurring memory, trying to focus on Yuuri who was taking the lead in the dance. Their feet grazed the marble flooring, letting the music guide them both into the trance they can only recall when together.

Yuuri’s eyes locked his as if trying to push the memory more. One of the only things Yuuri could ever make him forget is their jobs, the reckless suicidal jobs that made him worry everyday if he’d be able to come home to Yuuri.

The job he knew he had to do in order to save lives and risk his own. Victor knows without this job, he would have never met the love of his life in the first place.

If he could, he’d trade all the money he had to go back to that bedroom in London that they shared. The same one they’d dance in every room, whether it be the bedroom, living room, or kitchen. The same one where they’d sometimes trip on each other’s feet because one wasn’t paying attention or Makkachin wasn’t getting enough affection.

The same one they’d move from dancing to making love, all of their cautious movements building up into lust. The same one they’d dance to songs that Victor was always sing to Yuuri as they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. He’d trade the entire world to have Yuuri back in his arms.

To forgive him for not fighting for him harder than he did.

“Victor,” Yuuri’s voice startled his thoughts, “Are you okay?”

Yuuri blinked up at him with the hinting concern in his colored eyes and Victor  _melted_ at the fond expression he adored.

“Yes. I’m okay.”

But, there was no lying to Katsuki Yuuri. Victor knew it better than Yuuri himself. They slowed down their paces as Yuuri finally brought them to a stop. “Did you want to step out for a moment?”

“And stop dancing with you?” Victor asked. “Never in a million years.”

Catching Yuuri off guard had always been rewarding. The tint of rose in his cheeks that crept up so slowly but made it worth it when it brightened his facial features. Yuuri’s face held a soft expression while taking Victor’s hands to intertwine their fingers. A sudden shiver fell through because Yuuri finally  _felt_ it. The gold band still on his finger, the one who only takes off when he truly needs too.

The same one that Yuuri had a matching pair too. Except, Yuuri wasn’t wearing his and Victor knew he didn’t have a say about it. The older man glanced at the glint that shone like the chandelier above them. Yuuri didn’t say anything, trying to focus on the task at hand. Yet, the touch alone almost made Victor trip on his own feet.

Victor may be one of the feared men living but the man before him always makes me forget there are people like him that exist to make the world a better place.

“Let’s go.”

Yuuri lead him off the floor with eyes burning every inch of their bodies, Yuuri kept their fingers laced walking up the steps. Music continued behind them to Victor it was like the party was resuming it’s boring state once again. They both kept an eye out for any of the covers that could be near the door. Following him down the hall, Yuuri stood in front of him and with his hand on his hip that held his holster.

Victor motioned Yuuri with his hand to see the man up ahead facing the other way.

The younger man moved in front of Yuuri, grasping his chin and forehead to snap it clean. His body fell in his arms without a single sound, Yuuri quickly pulled them into the room. The room was grand in size, beautiful interior along the walls that accompanies the bookshelves that stood high. A desk sat alone near the windows while a couple couches present before it. This was the room to have all information regarding  _El Salvaje_.

“I was told tonight to find the folder regarding his disappearance,” Yuuri spoke formally, walking to the desk and pulling out the gun that hid in the holster under his blazer. The silencer was fitted securely on the barrel and Victor placed the body on a nearby seat then gazed at the older man bringing the gun to the safe under the desk. “I also heard I’d have others get in the way.”

Chris was still downstairs mingling with the men, that was the plan. A distraction for Victor to get up here and take the documents. Yuuri pulled the trigger, causing the younger man to flinch at the short, subtle sound. Yuuri gracefully tucked his weapon away, bending over to grab the folders with the red print  **CONFIDENTIAL**. It was inevitable, Victor felt his heart get the best of him. After so long, Victor was facing the man he dreamt of every day after they parted and if Yuuri asked him to do anything; he’d do it.

“Keep it.”

Yuuri shut the safe slowly, rising from his position to give Victor a shell-shocked expression. The folders were in his hands as they were meant to be in the first place. Nothing made Victor want to fight for them as something usually would.

“What?”

“ _Keep it_ ,” Victor stated again, firmness in his tone. “I’ll just tell Yakov we missed it. Someone got it before we did due to timely circumstances. I’m known for getting distracted easily anyway.”

“Yakov would have your head,” Yuuri fought back.

The shrug Victor replied with wasn’t enough of an argument, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Take something at least,” Yuuri began to rummage through the folders, Victor walked up and placed his hand on his own to stop him. Falling still, they faced one another as equals. Victor could feel his hidden emotions radiating off of himself.

“If I really wanted something in this room, I wouldn’t choose the folders.”

Yuuri tore his gaze away from Victor sadly, “You know that isn’t possible.”

“I never said it was.”

Silence flooded the room in an instant, music from downstairs bounced from behind the door quietly. Yuuri opened the folder and handed the documents over to him, he placed it against Victor’s chest then brought the younger man’s hands to hold it.

Victor tried to figure out what was happening but stopped the moment Yuuri’s lips kissed his cheek.

“It’s risky,” Yuuri whispered in his ear. “But, take it.”

“Yuuri, you don’t have to do this. Yuuko is just as bad as Yakov, if not worse.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Yuuri parroted Victor’s words so smoothly, it left Victor in a complete daze. The older man pulled away slowly, their faces inches apart. He could feel Yuuri’s breathing tickling his nose. His eyes spoke of heartache, the one Victor understands going through.

“Do you have to leave?” Victor asked, not letting the  _again_ slip out.

“You know I do.”

“Are you sure?”

The question was already answered the moment they stood in the room together. Victor knew it. Yuuri knew it. Yet, they still didn’t move from their positions. The only amount of time Victor had been given was to distract then retrieve. Not get distracted and beg for the man who left his side years ago to come back home into his arms. From the look on Yuuri’s face, he knew the younger man’s intentions and didn’t bother fighting him.

“I’m playing it to close already,  _Vitya_.” Yuuri sighed.

“If you do decide to leave now, I’ll respect your decision. But, if you do decide that the little time given wasn’t enough; Give them this and ask for my card. They will know.”

Victor slipped the ring off his finger and handed Yuuri the business card that he recalled tucking in his pocket this morning before heading out for food. The ring was placed in Yuuri’s hands cautiously. Yuuri gripped it tight, giving Victor the satisfaction that he still treasured some piece of their past too.

“What if I decide not to go?”

“Then, keep it.” Victor replied tenderly, “Like I would’ve wanted in the first place.”

Retreating before he lost his confidence, Victor walked out first to surveillance the area. He flicked the small button in his trousers to send a direct message to Chris about leaving. He headed down the hall, going straight into the end hall room. The window stood taller than the office window in the other room. He unlocked the window and opened it slightly to step onto the balcony. The wind was soft against his skin, sending a chill down his spine.

The folders in his hand was a heavy weight, Yuuri never goes against Yuuko’s orders; no matter the consequences. Time had flew by since they last were together and the one thing that Victor hoped would never change about the older man was true.

Yuuri is always the stronger one.

 

_

 

“At the start, I almost thought it would’ve been your best work since the time we handled the cargo for De La Iglesia. Until you showed up to the car with only  _half_ of the folder that we needed.”

The sky was dark and full of stars that could be seen sparkling the sky dimly. Trees flew by them due to Chris speeding down the two way street into the city away from the mansion. He leaned back into the passenger seat, not saying another word.

Chris continued to criticize him for overall failing the mission. He wasn’t hearing any of it either way. All Victor was wanting to do now was get to the hotel and wait for Yuuri to see what decision he made. Instead, he was stuck in the vehicle feeling 20 years younger.

“Do you even know what Yakov is going to think?” Chris continued in surprise, “I’m going to be surprised if he lets you off this time. You’re really using that against him Victor.”

Nothing hung on the younger man’s tongue, at some point he was going to have enough. Lights of the city came into view as they pulled out of the gated community. Victor glanced down at his hand, the ring tan upon his pale skin that was missing the piece he never got used too.

“Should I mention what you did back there with  _him_?”

“Go on, say his name.” Victor snapped with annoyance, “You can’t seem to shut up about my mistakes at the moment.”

“Victor, I care about you.”

“You also don’t dictate my life, Chris.”

The older man sighed, “Victor, I know he got the other half.”

“I wasn’t hiding that information.”

“Yakov will find out.”

“I wasn’t going to lie either.”

Chris pulled to the side of the street where lighting was dim and turned the ignition off to stare at him bewildered, “Why did  _Katsuki_ get the other half? How did you get the other half?”

“He gave it to me.”

Victor’s words were crumbling under his breath, a sound that only a few people dare actually hear. No one has seen Victor to his weakest point. The ache in his chest grew because not only did he fail his mission, he also remembered he failed by not fighting for the love of his life; whom he saw tonight.

“He gave it to you?”

“I told him to keep it.”

“Victor.” Chris’ voice was curt.

“Chris, if you keep speaking to me the way I know Yakov will, you can stop right now and take us to the hotel so we can deal with the consequences tomorrow. Got it?”

The car became apart of what Victor was feeling, slowed down and hushed. The lights and streets were becoming a blur as they began to drive. The vacancy of the streets were as if the world was ending before him. Even though his world ended years ago when Yuuri left.

Nothing else mattered anymore. His will to fight was weakening every day. They believe him to be strong and will powered, determined to take down everything and everyone in his way. Someone like him doesn’t feel emotion.

No one knew who Victor Nikiforov was besides his label; owned by the leader of a company involved with working alongside military and top secret agencies.

Someone that is feared by many if not all. The person people call because they know he gets the job done. Also known as  _one_ of the most lethal men to exist due to his skill and past that lead him to this current standing now.

Right behind  _Katsuki Yuuri_.

 

_

 

The elevator ride up to their designated floors was tense. Once the floor hit the first number pressed, Chris walked out without saying anything else. The doors shut automatically and it continued up it’s path. Victor fidgeted with his empty ring finger until the elevator stopped. He walked out onto his floor and headed straight to his room, anticipation bubbled inside him.

Unlocking the room door, Victor stepped in to find the lights on and a pair of dress shoes by the door. His eyes widened in shock, shutting the door and rushing into the main room to find no one. The main bedroom door was opened slightly, he let the click of his shoes show whoever was here that he knew of their presence. His hand pressed onto the door, pushing it open and seeing him.

Yuuri sat at the edge of the bed comfortably, his eyes staring out the large window that gave a beautiful view of the city they were in. All of his body immediately stopped working when Yuuri turned his gaze towards him.

The kind of expression Victor felt he was  _unworthy_ for because of how fond it was. That reason let alone made Victor want to fall in the arms of this god-like man he had fallen in love with years ago.

“You’re back,” Yuuri spoke in a hush whisper, standing up from the unmade bed and walking towards him slowly.

“I am,” Victor murmured.

Hesitation could be seen in Yuuri’s hands as he raised it to caress Victor’s cheek. The younger man indulged himself into his touch achingly. Yuuri’s hand graze his skin upwards, running through his fringe to take in what Victor has become now.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri pulled his hand back and Victor swiftly grasp his wrist to stop him.

“No,” he replied weakly. “It’s okay.”

Yuuri watched Victor take a step closer so they were inches apart, Victor looked down at Yuuri to find something to indicate this was okay. Before he could lean down to finish what he started, Yuuri placed his finger on his lips. He had his attention on the older man who turned his head shyly away from him with a flush on his cheeks.

“I wasn’t going to come.”

The younger man tilted his head curiously, “But.. You’re here?”

Yuuri glanced up at him with a playful scowl before softening his expressions, “That’s because I realized.. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Victor stated confidently, feeling Yuuri’s finger slip from his lips to cup his cheek.

When the feeling hit him, it felt surreal. The pair of lips Victor had yearned for were finally against his, molding his broken puzzle piece to full completion. His hands fell to Yuuri’s hips, drawing him forward to bring them chest to chest. Arms wrapped around him from behind and all Victor could do was breathe him in.

It was hazy after that, Victor can feel Yuuri’s hands all over him. Skin to skin. Hip to hip. Mouth to mouth. All the things he’d dare crave for one single person that had disappeared from his life. Victor gave up on these feelings long after he was gone because he knew no one would compare to his lover.

The same lover that only ever has this affect on him, making him strong at his weakest points.

“Tell me, Vitya. Tell me everything you want.”

“You.. You.. Always  _you_.” Victor whispered, his hands grasping Yuuri to bring him closer. “I want you.. I want you with me. In me. Beside me. Loving me. I want you..”

The confession made Yuuri stop to gaze down at Victor, shock written on his face. But Victor couldn’t stop the words from falling from his red lips. His babbles continued, knowing what they were doing to  _his_ Yuuri.

“I want to be back in London in our home. With our Makkachin. In our bed.” Victor continued shamelessly. “Please, Yuuri. I want you back.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri whispered, tears welding in their eyes. “I still love you, Victor.”

Time stopped at that moment. They stared at one another, bodies were still and frozen. Yuuri held his gaze, releasing their fingers to caress Victor’s cheek and press his forehead to Victor’s own.

“I will always love you.”

Victor’s eyes widened as tears slipped down his cheeks, “and I will always love you.”

The Japanese man huffed out a breath and shook his head, “I want you back so badly. Please take me back. I didn’t want to leave, I don’t know why I didn’t try harder. I blame myself every day because of it.”

“Yuuri, no.”

“Don’t fight me on it, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled fondly at him, each drop falling onto his neck. “I know you would’ve fought for me if it hadn’t been for the circumstances.”

“You have me now, you do.” Victor quickly reassured, “I waited for you every day, even now. I will always wait for you because I love you.”

Yuuri looked down at him with so much hope that it was truth. But, Victor knew it was truth and he knew that Yuuri thought so too. They smiled at one another, holding each other tightly.

Their fingers laced together once again, burying their heart within their bodies. Victor breathed in the familiar scent of Yuuri, his Yuuri. Always his Yuuri. He is reminded of why he wanted to fight for this man above him, each gasp and whimper coming from him showed the passion and ache he had.

This was something he didn’t want to lose. Victor was ready to make all the stops for his Yuuri.

And  _no one_ will stop him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://smolkatsuki.tumblr.com).


End file.
